Nabídka, která se neodmítá
by IzayaMoriarty
Summary: Charakters: Shizuo, Izaya, Shiki, Akabayashi, Tom, Original charakters


Schůze konající se jednou za měsíc skončila. Opět měla plnou účast. Shiki nebyl naivní, byl si moc dobře vědom toho, že kdyby nepořádal akci po schůzi, většina z nich by se nikdy neukázala. Jistě, pokud šlo o jídlo, pití a sex, které zařídil Shiki zdarma, neobtěžovali by se návštěvou. Podle Akabayashiho to bylo nechutné až smutné. Pro práci byli ale důležití, takže nad tím jen zamhouřil oko.

Akce, které Shiki pořádal, měli být něco jako poděkování za spolupráci, řekněme. Ale ne že by si to všichni zasloužili.  
Podle Shikiho, a taky Akabayashiho, ale ten by to nikdy neřekl nahlas, si toto 'poděkování' zasloužil hlavně Izaya, jejich až překvapivě věrný informátor.

Na něho se mohli vždy spolehnout. Jistě, někdy (celkem často) si Izaya ze získaných informací vytěžil co potřeboval a teprve potom je předal, ale nikdy Shikimu ohledně práce nelhal. Jen Akabayashimu neříkal celou pravdu. A co bylo důležité, nezradil je. Měl už k tomu spustu výnosných příležitostí, ale zůstal Shikimu věrný.

Na těch akcích se ale Izaya ničeho nezúčastňoval. Jen tam tak seděl, aby neurazil Shikiho za neúčast a popíjel. Už x let spolu spolupracovali, ale ani jednou za devět let co to začal Shiki pořádat, Izaya nevstal a neodvedl si nikoho bokem.

Jen pro upozornění, tady nejde o protituci. Jasně, je zde přítomno několik lidí, kteří dostali zaplaceno za to, že nabídnou své tělo... Ale prostituce to není, jelikož Shiki to slovo nemá moc rád.

Shiki osobně se akcí také nezúčasňoval. Jednak byl pořadatel a taky, dokázal ho uspokojit pouze Akabayashi.

Izaya obdivně hvízdl. "Fu-fu~ Shiki-san, kde na ty nápady chodíte?"

Shiki na to nic neřekl.

Izaya si prohlížel dvojice, které byly k mání. Většinou šlo o dvojčata. Holky, kluci, obojí... V téhle společnosti je to jedno.

„To víš, Shiki je chytrá hlava." prohodil Akabayashi.

„Narozdíl od někoho." neodpustil si úšklebek Izaya.

Akabayashi se jen usmál.

„Jen jdi a vyber si." řekl klidným hlasem Shiki a usadil se na židli, kde vždy sedával.

Izaya ale chytil místo hned vedle něj. „Nah~ děkuji za nabídku, ale já si budu užívat vaší společnost."

Shiki se nespokojeně zamračil. Mohl se snažit jak chtěl, ale Izaya jen sedí a chválí nápady, které vymýšlí kvůli němu.

„Tenhle výraz vám nesluší, Shiki-san. Úsměv~ Navíc, já e dnes stejně nemůžu zdržet. Musm si ještě něco zařídit."

Shiki pohlédl na Izayu, který si začal prohlížet okolí, když ho to napadlo. Pokud nevýjde tohle, tak snad už nic.

"Něco mě napadlo." prohodil Shiki.

Akabayashi na něho tázavě pohlédl.

"Nechtěl jsem o tom mluvit, když tam byl Orihara a poté jsme to zamluvili." řekl Shiki s předstíraným vyčítavým pohledem.

Akabayashi se nevinně usmál. "Chceš ho nalákat na něco konkrétního?"

"Na někoho. Řekl jsem si, že by neodolal, kdyby se tam ukázal Heiwajima."

Akabayashi na něho překvapeně pohlédl.

"Tvý lidé mají měsíc na to, aby ho přivedli. Dobovolně, na to nezapomeň."

„A co řekneš Oriharovi?"

„Co bych mu říkal? Budeme mít výročí založení těch akcí... Chtělo by to nějaké oživení." pokrčil rameny Shiki.

Akabayashi se pousmál. „Zní to jako skvělý nápad. Jen jestli výjde."

„Ano, ale to už je tvůj problém. Jestli tam Heiwajima nebude, poneseš následky." řekl s klidným hlasem Shiki a poté zhasl lampičku na své straně postele.

Akabayashi následoval jeho příkladu.

„Huh?!"

Přirovnání 'Bledý jako stěna' bylo slabé u trojice, která stála před Shizuou. Dalo jim práci, aby se netřásli strachy, zatímco se dívali Shizuovi přímo do očí.Na venek se tvářili vážně, ale uvnitř vše křičelo 'Zdrehej! Zdrhej!'

„Prosím, zvažte naší nabídku." řekl stejně profesionálně jako doposud nejvyšší z trojice.

„eh? Ne!" vyštěkl Shizuo. Poté se otočil, aby zamířil pryč.

Malá rudovláska mu rychle skočila do cesty. Možná to že byla žena nebo fakt, že Shizuovi připomínala Akane, byl důvod, proč jí ještě neraštil. „Náš úkol je, přivést vás. Jsme schopni a ochotni pro to udělat cokoliv, takže si řekněte, co by jste chtěl." řekla vážně.

„Přál bych si, aby jste vypadli!" odsekl Shizuo.

„Heiwajima-san!" ozval se druhý muž.

Shizuo ho ulčel zvednutím ruky. „Vydíte to?! Jsem ženatý!"

Nezaváhali, když zahlédli prsten. „Je to jen na jednu noc. Vaše manželka se o tom nedozví."

„Tsk, vypadněte!"

Trojice se stáhla. Už když jim tu práci Akabayashi zadával, věděli, že to nebude nic jednoduchého.

„Zítra se příjdeme zeptat znovu." prohodil ten nejvyšší, než zmizeli.

Shizuo si začal prohledávat kapsi. Potřeboval cigaretu. _Co si ti tři sakra myslí?! Náhle se zjeví a začnou ho přemlouvat, aby jim prodal své tělo._ Shizuo se zamračil, když nenašel žádné cigarety. „Že bych je zapomněl doma? A nebo je to zas tvoje práce?" zamumlal Shizuo při pohledu na svůj prsten.

Jak ti tři slíbili, tak také přišli. Dny plynuly a oni každý den chodili a ptali se ho na změnu názoru, ale pozitivní reakce, kterou očekávali, se nedočkali.

„Heiwajima-san, dáme vám vysokou finanční částku." začala to opět zkoušet rudovláska. „Řekněte si kolik. Může mít i sedm nul."

Shizuo na ně odrážděně pohlédl.

Naděje ve trojici rychle vzplanula, vždyť získali jeho pozornost!

„Víte, každé sezení se stává, že ne všechny vyberou. Možná budete patřit mezi ně." prohodil ten nejvyšší.

„Ale zaplaceno dostanete i tak!" informovala rudovláska.

Ten poslední to všechno odkýval.

„Proč sakra nejdete otravovat někoho jiného?!"vyjel na ně Shizuo.

„My potřebujeme vás."

„Proč?"

Všichi tři pokrčili rameny. „To netušíme, máme vás jen přivést." Lhali. Oni věděli, že jde o Oriharu, ale Akabayashi jim zakázal ho vůbec zmiňovat.

„Devět či dvanást milionů? Nebo víc?" změnil téma rozhovoru povětšinu mlčící.

Shizuo se otočil a zamířil pryč. Na tohle opravdu neměl náladu.

„Heiwajima-san!"

„Tak co? Jak jsme na tom?"

„ehm... špatně."

Akabayashi se zamyšleně zamračil.

„Odmítá hlavně proto, že nechce podvést svojí manželku."

„A s ní jste už mluvili?"

„Nezastihli jsme ji."

„Aha.. A kde je vůbec ten třetí?"

„No.. trochu to přehnal. Tlačil na Heiwajimu a tomu rupli nervy." pokrčila rameny rudovláska.

„..."

„Dali jsme tedy Heiwajimovi dva dny bez nás."

„Víte kolikátého je, že? Další schůze je už příští týden." upozornil Akabayashi.

„Ano, pane." řekli jednohlasně.

„Víte, něco mě napadlo. Jak věci dopomoct." ozval se společník rudovlásky.

Shizuovi se den celkem dařil. Lidé nebyli moc otravní a hlavně už to byl třetí den co neviděl Tamty. Nejspíš to ž nechali mu telefoní číslo. To ale Shizuo vyhodil doma do koše. Chtěl mít prostě klid, ale nic netrvá věčně.

Shizuo a Tom stáli na ulici Ikebukura. Před nimi byl dlužník, který sliboval co mohl a vymlouval se na kde co.

Shizuu začal štvát.

Tom to poznal. Proto se pokusil zachránit situaci. Zastavil dlužníka gestem ruky, ale sotva otvíral ústa, chlap se opět rozkecal.

Dlužník udělal tu chybu, že ve svém 'dojemném' projevu použil jména Yuuhai Hanajima a Izaya Orihara v jedné větě. Ve chvíli kdy je použil jako přirovnání, Shizuo vybuchl. Chytil chlápka za límec, dvakrát s ním zatočil ve vzduchu, než ho zahodil.

Dlužník prolétl výlohou blzké restaurace a zastavil se až o sloup stojící v místnosti.

"Omlouvám se, Tom-san." zavrčel Shizuo.

Tom na to nic neřekl.

"Argh! Slíbil jsem, že nic nerozbiju!"

"Hmm? Komu?"

Shizuo zvedl ruku, na které měl prsten.

"Jistě." pousmál se Tom. "No, teď zajdeme do kanceláře, ať ten problém máme z krku."

"Heiwajima-kun, že?"

Tom a Shizuo se překvapeně ohlédli na muže v saku.

Shizuo nikdy neměl moc dobrou paměť na tváře, ale byl si jistý, že tohohle by si pamatoval.

Vzor dokonalého gentlemanství se lehce usmál. "Je mi to nemilé, ale musím po vás chtít úhradu škody."

Shizuo tázavě pozvedl obočí.

"Vaši vzteklou reakci neodnesl pouze ten pán, ale i náš podnik."

Shizuo se podíval za muže a při pohledu na restauraci, ztrnul. Do této restaurace chodili lidé s platem víc jak pět nul. Výloha byla kompletně vysklená a stoly až po sloup, který zastavil let, byly rozházené. U některých předtím seděli, teď už naštvaní, zákazníci. Kolem hostů poskakovali číšníci při snaze je uklidnit a vymyslet náhradu škod uspokojující obě strany.

"Následujte mě, prosím." řekl gentleman.

Jak to může být tak moc?! Vždyť šlo jen o okno, pár stolů, naštvané zákazníky a sloup... Shizuo se opět podíval na kalkulačku, odkud se na něho usmívalo osmimístné číslo. Tak tohle nezaplatí ani za dvacet let.

Po rameni ho poplácal Tom. Myslel to dobře, ale nepomohlo to.

"Nuže?" přerušil tíživé ticho gentleman.

Shizuo na něho pohlédl, ale nic neřekl. Ani nemohl, byl příliš zaskočen. Kde má sakra sebrat tolik peněz?!

"Jsem hodný muž. Dám vám týden na zaplacení."

"Cože?! Jen týden?! To ale..!" vyhrkl Tom, ale muž v saku ho umlčel gestem ruky.

"Tohle se vás netýká, Tanaka-san."

Mezitím v restauraci, kde se většina číšníků snažila uklidnit hosty a přesvědčit je, aby se zdrželi, si nikdo nevšiml rudovlásky, která za pomoci svého společníka odnesla zraněného ven, kde ho naložili do auta, které následně odjelo. Poté vstoupili opět do restaurace a zamířili rovnou nahoru. Schovali se v jedné místnosti, naproti kanceláře ředitele a čekali až Tanaka a Heiwajima odejdou.

Rudovláska zaklepala na dveře kanceláře a aniž by čekala na vyzvání, vstoupila.

"Na něčem jsme se domluvili, ne?!" začal podrážděně gentleman.

"Nebojte, vždyť dostanete zaplaceno."

"To ano, ale vyděsil moje hosty!"

"Tohle se nedá ovlivnit." zavrtěla hlavou rudovláska.

"Tsk!"

"Měl by jste slavit. Dostanete víc než budou stát opravy... Já osobně začala váhat, zda nám na tu návnadu vůbec skočí."

"Zachovej klid, něco vymyslíme." pokusil se Tom o povzbuzení, ale Shizuo dál nespokojeně vrčel.

"Tohle je... Musím to zaplatit, než se o tom dozví."

"Ale no ták, přece pochopí, že to byla nehoda, ne?" zavrtěl hlavou Tom. "Svoji polovičku tím nezklameš."

"Ale..." Shizuo se odmlčel s krátkým povzdechem. "Můžeme pro dnešek končit?"

Shizuovi trvalo, než se dostal domů. Snažil se vymyslet, jak vysvětlit co se stalo, ale nakonec to bylo zbytečné, jelikož doma nikdo nebyl. Nejspíš to tak bylo lepší.

Shizuo se rozhlédl po bytě. Ani kdyby prodal vše co tady bylo včetně bytu, dluh by nesplatil ani z poloviny.

Vysoký blonďák došel do kuchyně. Chvíli si prohlížel vnitřek ledničky, než ji opět zavřel. Ve chvíli, kdy prošel kolem koše si vzpomněl.

Velice rychle vytáhl z koše pomačkaný papír s telefoním číslem. Poté zůstal tiše stát s pohledem zabodnutým na čísle.

Izaya se protáhl. Přitom si dlouze zívl.

"Snad jsi se neunavil."

"Nah~" Izaya mávl rukou, než se otočil čelem k Akabayashimu, který seděl po jeho boku. "Uznej, že poslouchání těchle lidí je nudné."

"A zrovna o tobě bych řekl, že ti to nevadí."

Izaya se jen ušklíbl.

"Pánové..." ozval se Shiki, čímž si zařídil ticho. Všem v místnosti naznačil, kudy se mají vydat.

Izaya neběžel, ale podařilo se mu během krátké chvíle dostat k Shikimu. "Ani na výročí se Aozaki nezdrží?" zeptal se s lehkým úsměvem. Informátorovi stačil Shikiho pohled, aby znal odpověď. "Ale když už mluvíme o výročí, určitě sis připravil něco extra, že ano, Shiki-san."

"Tady je mi někdo netrpělivý." ozval se Akabayashi za jeho zády.

"Za chvíli se to dozvíš." řekl klidným hlasem Shiki.

Izaya už tedy mlčel. Věděl, že mají pravdu, ale přesto... Shikiho představivost a nápady mu ukazovali nové reakce lidí a on se teď nemohl dočkat dalších.

Chvíli trvalo, než se dostali do potřebné budovy. Izaya šel opět za Shikim, aby se usadil vedle něho, když spatřil Shikiho nápad. Ztrnul uprostřed pohybu a jen zíral na Shizuu, který stál na druhé straně místnosti spolu s dalšími nabízenými.

"Neposadíš se?" ozval se Akabayashi. Pracně, ale úspěšně potlačil vítězný úsměv.

Izaya na něho překvapeně a možná i trochu zmateně pohlédl.

"Ikdyby si vás nikdo nevybral, ty peníze dostanete, ano?"

Shizuo mlčel. Ne, do řeči mu vůbec nebylo.

"Takže, sundejte si košili." přikázala rudovláska.

Shizuo váhavě poslechl.

"Tohle musí taky pryč."

Shizuo se podíval na prsten. Skoro to bolelo, když ho stáhli. Schovali ho do nějakého sáčku, který poté strčili Shizuovi do košile.

Shizuovi se vůbec nelíbilo, že mu poté svázali ruce za zády. "Je to nutné?" zeptal se podrážděně.

"Jinak bychom to nedělali." řekla upřímně rudovláska.

Shizuo spolkl nadávky. Neřekl už nic. Ani potom co mu přes oči dali černou pásku, přes kterou nic neviděl. Neodpustil si však zavrčení, když ho kdosi chytil za loket.

"Teď už mlčte." ozvala se rudovláska. Poté ho odvedli pryč.

Ze začátku se nic nedělo. Hrobové ticho přerušily až dveře, které se otevřely. Dovnitř se nahrnulo několik lidí. Shizuo nedokázal říct kolik, ale bylo jich celkem dost. Blonďák ke svému překvapení zjistil, že některé hlasy poznává, ale nedokázal je nikam zařadit. Možná, kdyby je poslouchal déle, vzpomněl by si, ale někdo ho náhle chytil za loket a odvedl ho pryč z místnosti.

"Posaďte se." řekli mu a když váhavě uposlechl, odešli.

Teď když Shizuo seděl na posteli a čekal na zákazníka, začal přemýšlet nad tím, že to nezvládne. Vyspat se s někým citím... Už chtěl vstát, že odejde, ale vzpomněl si proč jim vlastně zavolal. Čím víc o tom přemýšlel, tím víc mu to přišlo jako hloupost. Opět se rozhodoval, že odejde, když se otevřely dveře.

Shizuo ztrnul. Slyšel jak dotyčný zavřel a celkem rychle si to zamířil k posteli. Ve chvíli kdy uvažoval nad tím, jak se zbaví toho netrpělivce, aniž by ho vážně zranil, dostal pořádnou facku. Shizuo měl co dělat, aby se nesvalil na postel.

"Co tady saka děláš?!" vyštěkl Izaya.

"C..?" Shizuo Izayovu přítomnost chvíli spracovával.

"Sakra to bolí..." zavrčel Izaya. Přitom zatřepal dlaní. Možná do toho neměl pokládat tolik síly. "Oh Shiki-san, za všech lidí! Proč právě Shizu-chan?!"

"Izayo.." dostal ze sebe konečně Shizuo.

Izaya na něho sjel pohledem. "Tohle není náš styl, Shizu-chan, co tady děláš?"

Shizuo sklonil hlavu, aniž by něco řekl.

Izaya mu strhl pásku z očí, která zůstala vyset na krku. "Copak, Shizu-chan? Ty teď prodáváš své tělo? V manželské posteli tě to nebaví?"

Shizuo na něho podrážděně pohlédl.

Izaya si odfrkl. Teď začal litovat své první reakce. Facka nebyla nejchytřejší tah a byl taky pěkně bolestivý. Vsadil by se, že ho to bolí víc, jak Shizuu.

"... mám dluh." ozval se Shizuo.

Izaya pozvedl obočí, ale Shizuo mu pohled nevracel.

"... zničil jsem jednu restauraci... tolik peněz bych nikdy nesehnal." Shizuo to řekl skoro neslyšně.

"Jak dlouho se známe, Shizu-chan? Víš přece, že bych to zařídil."

"Já ale nechtěl, aby ses o tom dozvěděl." zamumlal Shizuo.

"Aww.. kvůli mě se ale nemusíš kurvit." pousmál se Izaya. Postoupil blíž a usadil se Shizuovi na klín. Bradu si opřel o jeho rameno, zatímco začal postupně rozvazovat jeho ruce.

"Onehdy jsem ti to slíbil."

"A držel ses dlouho. Je to tvoje osobnost, nezměníš to." zavrtěl hlavou Izaya. Ani si neuvědomil, kdy ho opustil vztek.

Shizuo odtáhl uvolněné ruce a začal si mnout zápěstí za Izayovími zády.

"Ty jsi prostě moje monstrum." zavrněl Izaya spokojeně. Přitom mu vtiskl pusu na čelo.

"Neříkej mi tak." zavrčel Shizuo.

Izaya se krátce zasmál. "Promiň, zapomněl jsem, že to nemáš rád."

Shizuo ignoroval jeho nevinný úsměv.

"Ale když už jsme tady, proč toho nevyužít a nepřipomenout si manželský slib?" šeptl Izaya, než ho políbil.

"Nepamatuji si, že je v něm něco takového..."

"Tvoje žena chce být uspokojena, tak mi to nekaž." Izaya nespokojeně našpulil rty.

"Kdyby jsi byl častěji doma, nekňoural by jsi mi tady."

Izaya se ušklíbl. Poté se sklonil a začal laskat Shizuův krk. "Musel jsem pracovat..."

"Ha! Vážně? To říkáš..." Shizuo se odmlčel.

Izaya si myslel, že je to jeho práce, proto si dovolil úsměv. Vlastně měl pravdu, Shizuo se odmlčel kvůli němu. Ale ne proto co dělal.

"Tak mě napadá..." Shizuo mluvil klidným tichým hlasem.

"Hmm?" Izaya se nepřesal věnovat jeho krku.

"Co tady vlastně děláš ty?!"

Izaya se zarazil.

Teď musí volit slova opatrně. Jistě, mohl by říct pravdu, že je tady, aby neurazil Shiki-sana, ale to je právě ten problém.

Shizuo není (nejspíš) žárlivý typ, ale začal být alergický na jméno Shiki Haruya. Vždy když ho Izaya zmínil, byl Shizuo pořádně naštvaný a dostával majetnické sklony k Izayovi a silné nutkání podat si Shikiho.

Izayovi to vlastně přišlo lichotivé. Líbila se mu Shizuova náklonost. Na druhou stranu, měl taky rád Shikiho. Vážil si ho a respektoval ho. Nehodlal ho vydat Shizuovi. Kdyby se teď Shizuo dozvěděl, že ho od Shikiho drží sotva čtyři stěny... Ani Akabayashi by ho nezachránil.

Izaya se pomalu narovnal, ale vyhýbal se očnmu kontaktu.

"No?! Proč ty jsi v tomhle... kurvinci?!" zavrčel podezíravě Shizuo.

"... ehm.."


End file.
